This invention relates generally to housing assemblies for electrical apparatus, and more particularly to housings which protect electrical equipment used for transmission or reception of light and other electromagnetic signals.
Housing assemblies have been widely used in the prior art to protect electrical apparatus such as television surveillance cameras from theft, shock and other physical disturbance. If properly constructed, these assemblies may also be useful in isolating the enclosed electrical device from dust and other atmospheric contaminants, as well as providing a more visually attractive casing than that of the device itself.
One of the problems associated with designing such housing assemblies is providing for rapid access to the equipment inside of them for servicing, adjustment or connection of external devices. The ever-increasing cost of labor for installation and service of electrical equipment requires that a housing assembly be designed to assist the technician in performing his work with a minimum of wasted effort. The present invention therefore incorporates a variety of novel and cost-efficient features which minimize the time that would otherwise be spent removing parts of the housing assembly to reach and adjust the electrical apparatus therein, or to make connections to terminals on or about the apparatus. The invention further provides these features while maintaining an environment for the apparatus which protects it and its connecting cables from shock, strain and external contaminants.